Bloody Confession
by im-the-only-me
Summary: The new girl Riza wants every boy attention but what happens when Natsume and Ruka rather pay attention to others. AN this isn't a bloody fanfic i just liked that title
1. The New Girl trouble

Ch.1 The New Girl (trouble)

Every one is now fifteen and entering the High School section at Alice Academy. Natsume has grown his hair out a little but it's in the same style. He has grown tall and has an extremely well toned body (in other words he's hotter than ever). Ruka has grown too but not as tall as Natsume, his face has lost all its roundness from childhood and he now looks very mature and nothing like a girl. Mikan lets her hair down as it flows to her waist. Physically she has matured into a beautiful woman with long slender legs, curvy hips, a thin waist, and boobs (d cup) but mentally she is still the child she has always been. She was now a two star and very good at controlling her Alice. Hotaru is a little taller than Mikan with the same slender legs and curves. She still keeps her hair short although it is a little bit longer and still loves money and blackmailing Ruka.

Ruka is more openly affectionate towards Mikan and Natsume tends to get jealous a lot but still won't tell Mikan that he likes her and she's still too dense to realize it on her own. (A/N Okay I bet you're tired of listening to how things are when they are fifteen so lets move on to the story)

Mikan rushed into the class just as the bell stopped, this wasn't unusual so the other teens weren't surprised by it. Mikan was lucky that Mr. Narumi (he is a high school teacher now.) hadn't come into the class yet though. He was a nice teacher but he didn't go easy on Mikan for being late to class. Mikan took her seat in between Ruka and Hotaru as fast as she could. (They all sat together now first comes Natsume then Ruka then Mikan then Hotaru)

As Mr. Narumi walked in the room all eyes were on the girl following him into the room. It was extremely unusual to have new students in high school. The new girl was a little taller than average height with long dark blue hair that framed her mature looking face. Her small eyes were a golden color that shone like the sun compared to her dark hair. She had plump lips and long curled lashes. She was a true beauty that had most the boys in the class dazed. All but Ruka and Natsume drooled over her and she didn't like it, she wanted all the guys to love her.

"Let me introduce our new student Riza Koyama. Please make her feel at home here." Mr. Narumi introduced the new girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Riza said happily and all the boy quickly responded with a choir of "nice to meet you "'s. Mr. Narumi pointed her to her seat and left a sub to do the rest.

After class Riza cheerfully skipped to Natsume and Ruka and began to talk to them completely ignoring Mikan and Hotaru. "Hey, I'm Riza, what's your guy's name?" She asked bating her eyes.

"Why the hell would I tell you." Natsume answered coldly sending a look of shock to Riza's face. Sumire who had been in the back began to laugh.

"What are you laugh at you little bitch!" Riza shouted at Sumire. Sumire stoped laughing and jumped at Riza tackeling her to the ground. Hotaru couldn't help but take pictures of their fight but it was over all too fast as Mr. Narumi ran back into the room to get something he forgot.

By that time this happened Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru had already left the room. They were all walking together to eat their lunches. They were all silent until Mikan broke decided to break the silence.

"Ne, Natsume did you really have to be so mean to that girl?" Mikan asked Natsume but he didn't answer. "Hey I asked you a question!" She began to get mad.

"Will you please shut up!" Natsume shouted at a now surprised Mikan. Alough their relationship hadn't really changed Natsume really wasn't all that mean to her anymore, he hardly ever shouted. Not only Mikan was surprised at his action, Ruka and Hotaru were also surprised.

"Ne, Natsume why are you so mad all of a sudden? I haven't seen you like this in a long time." Ruka asked his angrey best friend but Natsume just ignored him and walked on. After a while Natsume finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Natsume muttered surprising everyone even more. "There is just something about that girl I don't like, it feels like she is up to something and besides we don't know her Alice yet." He continued as he began walking again.

After lunch Riza found the group again and tried to capture Natsume and Ruka's hearts again but was just shoved away coldly again.

"Whats wrong with me! You guys aren't like this to anyother girls!" Riza finally asked almost crying.

"How would you know what we're like with other girls?" Natsume asked.

"Cuz you hang with these two!" She spat as she pointed at Mikan and Hotaru. "I bet you just hang with them because they have big breast!" Mikan started to get mad but Hotaru really didn't care at all.

"How do you know they're not our girlfriends?" Natsume asked as Mikan and Hotaru's faces both turned red.

"How could you say that!!!" Mikan shouted at natsume.

"You guys don't look close enough to be going out." Riza pointed out. In a swift movement Natsume grapped Mikan's arm and pulled her lips to his. He slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Mikan was too shocked to react right away but after about a minute she realized what had just happened and quickly pulled herself away.

"PREVERT!!!!! BAKA!!!! How could you do that!!" Mikan shouted so the whole school could hear her. Riza began laughing.

"I don't think a girlfriend would react that way." She continued laughing. "She would act more like this." All of a sudden Mikan lost control of her body. She walk to Natsume and began to kiss up his neck to his ear and down to his lips. Natsume began to grow red for the first time. Riza was still laughing. "This is how a girlfriend should act." Then Mikan fainted.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Natsume asked now holding Mikan like his bride.

"I just used my Alice of manipulation." Riza laughed. Mikan was fast asleep in Natsume arms. The air began to grow hotter and hotter as Natsume began to grow more and more angry.

"Do you really think I'm gonna be your friend when you do things like this?! Why don't you get lost and just stay away from us for now on!" Natsume yelled. Riza's eyes began to fill with tears as she ran away

End of ch. 1

Please tell me what you think

BTW I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will

sorry its short

BYE BYE


	2. Unknown Words hate

Ch.2 Unknown Words (Hate)

Slowly Mikan opened her eyes to the bright morning light, but she wasn't in her room. For a while she just laid in bed wondering where she was and what had happened to her the day before. She remembered a new girl that Natsume didn't like, she remembered her getting mad because they wouldn't pay attention to her, and finally she remember that Natsume kissed her but that's all, she didn't remember anything after that.

Mikan sat up in bed to look around better. She seemed to be in a student's room but it was extremely high class, the best room she had ever been in. She continued to look around until she found someone. Whoever it was had slept on the floor while Mikan slept on the bed. Slowly Mikan removed the blanket from the persons head and Mikan screamed – it was Natsume.

Thanks to Mikan's scream Natsume began to wake up. "What do you want?" He asked still half asleep.

"Why I'm I in your room, you pervert?" Mikan yelled. "How will I ever get married knowing that I've slept in another mans bed?!"

"It's not like I did anything to you! I mean who would want to do anything with a face as ugly as yours?!" Natsume lied, he loved her face.

"Why I'm I here?" Mikan asked again.

"Because yesterday you fainted so Hotaru and Ruka and me bring you to your room but it was locked so I had no choice but to bring you here." Natsume explained.

"OK, but if I was already asleep you could have taken the bed and put me on the floor. Were you worried about me having back pains because the ground is hard?" Mikan asked. Natsume felt his face growing hot so he looked away. It was true, he was worried about her but he would never tell her that.

"No, why would I worry about you, I just wanted to sleep on the floor last night." Natsume said, still facing away from Mikan. "If you're awake why don't you just leave now, go back to your own room."

"OK" Mikan replied as she got up from the bed and quietly walk to the door. "Bye Natsume" She said as she left.

During class everything seemed normal and Riza didn't try to talk to them anymore, but during breaks she could sometimes be caught spying on them as if observing them and their relationships.

_It's obvious that Natsume likes Mikan but she doesn't know he likes her; I can have some fun with this. _Riza thought.

"Hey we're being stalked." Natsume whispered to the rest of the group.

"By who?" Ruka asked.

"Who else, that new girl. I seriously don't like that girl."

"Maybe we should find out more about this girl." Hotaru said with a sly smile on her face.

"And what, blackmail her to stay away from us. She could just use her Alice and make you do something stupid and embarrassing." Natsume pointed out.

"Hey why do you have to be so negative? I think Hotaru's idea was great!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

"Baka. He is right." Hotaru said to an angry Mikan.

"Well what do we do now?" Ruka asked.

"Just ignore her for now." Natsume said to everyone but he still felt uneasy about it.

"Lets go back to class before we're late." Mikan said to break the tension in the air. They all began to walk to class but then Mikan collapsed.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled as he ran to her. "Hey wake up! C'mon, wake up." Natsume shook Mikan to try to wake her up but she wouldn't. _Is this Riza's doing. Damn I'm going to kill that bitch! _Natsume thought to himself.

"I'll take her to the hospital. You guys tell the teacher for me." Natsume demanded.

Natsume picked Mikan up and ran off to the hospital. Her breathing was hard as if she had just ran a lot and she covered in sweat. _Man what's wrong with her. I don't think a manipulation Alice can cause this. _Natsume thought. He finally arrived at the hospital. "Hey I need some help. Mikan Sakura just collapsed for no reason!" Natsume yelled to get the attention from the doctors.

"Excuse me, I can take her." A nurse came to Natsume and Mikan with a rolling hospital bed. Natsume laid Mikan on the bed and followed the nurse as she rolled the bed into a room. Natsume stood in the back and watched as doctors ran test on her.

"There isn't anything seriously wrong with her but there will be problems if she doesn't wake up soon." The doctor told Natsume after running numbers of test on Mikan.

"Why did she collapse? Why won't she wake up?" Natsume asked.

"It appears to be stress form being manipulated by another person. It can also be that she is being manipulated to stay asleep; her heavy breathing would be from trying to over come being manipulated. Stay with her, talk to her, it may help her." The doctor told Natsume.

After everyone left the room Natsume walked over the Mikan's bed and took her hand. "Mikan please wake up. You are strong enough to get through this. Use your Alice to overcome hers. You can do it." Natsume leaned his head on to her pillow and just looked at her beautiful sleeping face. Slowly he brought his hand to her face and caressed her smooth skin. He was still holding her hand with his other hand and after a while he felt a light squeeze on his hand.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked to see if she was really waking up.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked with her eyes still closed. "I'm too weak. I always cause problems for people around me." She began to open her eyes. "Even with my Alice I still get manipulated my Riza." Her eyes were blank; there was no sign of life in them anymore.

"What's wrong? Do you still feel sick?" Natsume asked in concern. He reached his hand out to her.

"stay away…**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" Mikan yelled as she slapped Natsume's hand away. "**I HATE YOU!!!**" Mikan jumped out of the bed and ran away. Natsume was hurt; he never imagined hearing those words come out of Mikan's mouth.

_It had to be Riza. There is no way Mikan would say that to anyone. But still, it really hurt. _Natsume thought still watching her run away. Natsume finally got up to run after her.

"Mikan! Wait up! You're just going to faint again. Please wait, Mikan! I don't want to see you hurt!" Natsume yelled running after her but she would no stop. _What can I do to stop her? _Natsume thought haplessly. "Mikan! I have something important I need to tell you so please, please stop." Natsume sounded like he was about to cry.

Mikan stopped and walked to Natsume. Her eyes were back to normal. "Natsume please stop her. It hurts so much when I am forced to hurt you so please stop her." Mikan brought her hands to each side of Natsume's face and then her eyes went blank again. She pushed him to the floor and pulled out a knife she had taken from medical table she passed while running. Natsume watch her with wide eyes. _What the hell is she going to do to me?_

End of Ch.2

Another short one

Again I do not own Gakuen Alice

Please review

BYE BYE


	3. Hold On  tears

Ch. 3 Hold On (tears)

_In The Last Chapter:_

Mikan stopped and walked to Natsume. Her eyes were back to normal. "Natsume please stop her. It hurts so much when I am forced to hurt you so please stop her." Mikan brought her hands to each side of Natsume's face and then her eyes went blank again. She pushed him to the floor and pulled out a knife she had taken from medical table she passed while running. Natsume watch her with wide eyes. _What the hell is she going to do to me?_

Mikan's eyes filled with tears as she fought with her self to not kill Natsume. _Damn, what can I do? I can tell she's fighting with herself but how do I get the real Mikan to win. _Natsume thought.

"Nat…su…me…pl…ease…r…run…a...way." Mikan struggled to say as she held the knife inches from his throat. Natsume had no idea what to do. He was scared of dying but more than that he was scared to leave Mikan like this. If he wanted he could just kick her off of himself and run away but he didn't want to leave her in the pain she was in.

"I can't leave you like this. I'm not going to leave you in pain." Natsume told Mikan.

"B…but…I'll…k…ill…y…you." Mikan's tears flowed from her eyes and landed on Natsume's face. Slowly Natsume lifted his face closer to hers.

"No you won't. You're strong; you can get through this without hurting anyone." Natsume told her. Gently he wiped the tears from her eyes and took her in his arms. Mikan dropped the knife and reverted to her old self. Mikan hugged Natsume back.

"Natsume…um…I really don't care if you hate me but…um…will you please just stay with me?" Mikan asked Natsume as she held him tighter. Natsume's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course I'll always stay with you." Natsume told her then brought his mouth close to her ear. "Mikan…I love you." He whispered. Mikan began to cry again.

"You to…I love you to." She said rubbing her face into his chest. She lifted her face and looked into his eyes. "Please promise to never leave me."

"I promise." Natsume smiled and slowly brought his lips to hers. Mikan loved the way his lips felt against hers. She loved to feel the heat from his body.

Classes had already ended for the day so they walked back to the dorms together hand in hand. They had completely forgotten about Riza. Hotaru and Ruka met up with them but didn't even bother to ask why they seemed so close now because it seemed natural to everyone. Everything that happened seemed so far away.

By the next day everyone in class had figured out Natsume and Mikan's new relationship. No one was surprised or upset except for Riza. Riza still needed all the boys' attention to be on her and she didn't care who she hurt to get that attention.

_Why the hell did he pick her over me? I'm way more beautiful than any girl in this class! _Riza thought. Riza spotted Natsume and Mikan as they went to eat their lunches.

"Hey! I need to talk to you!" Riza ran after them.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsume asked pulling Mikan closer to himself. "I know you were the one controlling Mikan yesterday!"

"That's true but I'm sorry." Riza tried to apologize.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! You almost killed both of us!" Natsume snapped.

"Well maybe I should kill you both! I hate being treated like this! I mean how can you pick her over me?!" Riza asked.

"Wow, you're pretty conceited. I hate conceited people who think they are so much better than other people!" Natsume yelled.

"I'm not conceited I just known I'm more beautiful than all the girls at this school." Riza began to get angry. She was always called conceited by people and she never liked it. Riza took control of Natsume's body and made him walk over to her and take her in his arms. "Now that's a good boy. I know you just can't leave me alone."

"No! Natsume!" Mikan ran toward them but Natsume lit a fire around her. Mikan quickly tried to put it out but it was intensified by Riza's power. "Natsume snap out of it!" Mikan yelled as tears began to fall down her face. Natsume's and Riza's lips were just an inch away from each other. "**STOP IT!!!**" Mikan screamed releasing all her power. Natsume's fire went out and Riza's control on Natsume was broken.

Mikan through herself into Natsume's arms crying. "You don't need to cry anymore, I'm right here." Natsume said weakly.

"Natsume I was so scared that you weren't going to come back to me." Mikan continued to cry.

"You guys make me sick!" Riza yelled. "I can't stand guys who rather have other girls!"

"Watch out!" Natsume told Mikan. "I think she's going to use her Alice again." Natsume stood up and positioned himself in front of Mikan. "I won't let you touch her!"

"I don't need to touch her to kill her." Riza said with a wide smile on her face.

"You sick bitch." Natsume said to her smiling face.

"Last I checked a bitch was a female dog and I'm a human." Riza said sarcastically. Natsume lit a fire around Riza to keep her in one place. "I don't need to move to kill her either." Riza laughed.

"Why do you need everyone to love you anyway? Why can't you settle for some other guy in class, they all like you." Natsume asked.

"Because I can't. I need the best guy in the whole class and that's you." Riza told them. "I can't just settle on some average guy. I need to build a reputation!"

"So you picked me. Did you do this at your other school?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah but it was easy to get the guy, all I had to do was smile at him and he'd be all over me." Said Riza.

"Looks like you're going to have to get used to defeat." Natsume said calmly as took Mikan and began to walk away.

"No, you're the one who has to get used to defeat." Riza muttered under her breath. Then Mikan just stopped breathing and collapsed. Natsume's eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Natsume forced his face to stay calm.

"I manipulated her to stop breathing. In a minute or two she'll be dead." Riza snickered. The air began to grow hot. "The only way to save her is if you become my man. And if I were you I'd make up my mind fast, death by suffocation is not a pretty sight."

End of Ch.3

Shortest one yet

I do not own Gakuen Alice

The beginning reminded me of the first Inuyasha movie

BYE BYE


	4. No More tears  stay

Ch. 4 No More Tears (stay)

_In the last chapter:_

"I manipulated her to stop breathing. In a minute or two she'll be dead." Riza snickered. The air began to grow hot. "The only way to save her is if you become my man. And if I were you I'd make up my mind fast, death by suffocation is not a pretty sight."

Natsume ran to Riza and pushed her up against a near by tree. "I knew you would come to me." Riza said leaning in for a kiss.

"Wrong! You seemed to have forgotten one thing." Natsume told her.

"And what's that?" Riza asked.

"You can only use your Alice on one person so you can't stop me from using fire on you." Natsume said half way smiling.

_Oh s''t, I did forget about that. _Riza thought as her eyes widened in horror. _Even if I do manipulate him Mikan will breathe again._

"So how should I kill you; burn you all at once to get it over with or slowly burn you either way it won't be a pretty sight, to put it your way." Natsume began to burn a few strands of hair.

"You sadistic f''k!" Riza yelled. After hearing that Natsume's anger got the better of him and he set her whole body on fire. After a few seconds the screaming stopped along with her heart, all that was left were ashes. Mikan began to breathe again but it was a close call.

Natsume placed Mikan's head in his lap and stayed like that until she woke up. Every so often he would caress her face or run his fingers through her hair. Then after about an hour she woke up.

"Natsume?" She asked weakly. She still sounded out of breath, but that was because she was tired. Slowly her memories returned to her and she jumped out of Natsume's lap. "What happened? Where's Riza? Are you alright? I'm I alright? What did-" She was interrupted by Natsume's hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, it's OK. You were almost killed by Riza but I killed her. I'm alright and you appear to be alright too." Natsume told her.

"You killed Riza? Where is she?" Mikan asked.

"She's that pile of ash over there." Natsume pointed toward the ash that used to be Riza. "C'mon, lets go home. Ruka and Hotaru must be worried." Natsume said getting up.

"Are we just going to leave her here?" Mikan asked walking up to the ashes.

"What do you expect us to do?" Natsume asked with questioning eyes. Mikan picked up handfuls of ash and began to throw it into a near by river.

"I just feel better that way." Mikan told Natsume. "By the way, how are we going to explain these to the teachers?"

"We aren't. We will just act like nothing happened, easy right?" Natsume said

"I thought you would tell them so you would get expelled from this school." Mikan said with sadness in her voice. Natsume walked to her and took her in his arms. Mikan began to cry as held on to him as tight as she could.

"It's true that I used to hate this school but now that you're here I wouldn't be able to bare it if I had to leave you. Being out in the world is worse than being stuck in here because you wouldn't be here." Natsume said. "So no more tears. I'm always going to be with you, no matter what happens. You can try to kill me, you can cheat on me, you can yell at me, or hit me I will still always be here with you."

"Why would I do any of that? I never want you to leave. I want you to stay with me till the day I die." Natsume began to hold her tighter as she said that.

"Please, lets not talk about your death." Natsume said. Then they kissed. It was the sweetest thing they had ever tasted. There was no trickery behind it, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't one sided, it was perfect.

_3 weeks later:_

It was the Alice festival and everyone was excited. The high schoolers had their own festival separate from the elementary and middle schools. They still had lots of things to do according to their Alice type and they still had a last dance. Natsume and Mikan spent the entire festival together and were voted the most popular couple. Not even the Natsume fan club bothered them because they knew Natsume was finally happy at this school. He began to show his emotions more. He would smile and even blush often.

                                         

**END OF LAST CHAPTER **

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER**

**HAPPY ENDING **

Although I can't really picture anyone dieing in this anime

**BYE BYE**


End file.
